The Hazard Knight
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside and WARNING: GAY STUFF AHEAD! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** So...yeah, here is the newest rewrite. I promise this will be the only one! I just was not happy with some of it the first time. It's mostly the same but I added some things and worked on some of the spelling errors. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Summary:** When a digi-egg is found by Crusadermon, it's quickly adopted by said knight and Dynasmon. Now, this is Guilmon's journey being the adopted son of the two knights as well as becoming the Hazard Knight.  
 **Pairings:** Dynasmon/Crusadermon, Ulforceveedramon/Magnamon, Omnimon/Alphamon, Future Craniamon/Gallantmon  
 **Warnings:** Violence typical of Digimon, Gay stuff that happens all over the place, Uh...Smut depending if I feel like it I guess?

* * *

 **The Hazard Knight  
Prologue**

 _ **Forest Zone**_

Small wings frantically flapped as a Demidevimon tried to adjust his hold on the basket handle. In the basket laid a signal red digi-egg with darker red spots on it. The forest below was as silent as it can be during the night with no Digimon stirring below the treetops. Stars lightened up the sky above the struggling Digimon and the two moons had lightened the surrounding areas.

Demidevimon panted slightly, having been flying all day since he had gotten the egg in his clutches- which wasn't hard. It was just laying there in the Village of Beginnings, away from the other digi-eggs. Now, all he had to do is to take it to his master in the Darkness Zone and, if he went on his way without a hitch, he should get there the following afternoon.

Of course, things don't always go as planned when it came to him.

" _ **NINJA BLADE!"**_

Demidevimon was able to quickly dodge and a Falcomon, one belonging to the black and purple sub species, was flying straight at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Demidevimon yelped as he evaded another attack.

"Give that egg back right now!" Falcomon ordered.

Oh great, thought the smaller Digimon, he must be one of the self-proclaimed sentries that help Elecmon at the village.

"Sorry, but I need it for something."

Falcomon's eyes narrowed as he closed in before he attacked and this time, landing a hit which caused the claws to loosen on the handle and the basket was falling, crashing through the treetops and the branches below.

It was silent between the two, Falcomon staring down at the treetops and Demidevimon staring at the other Digimon, swallowing.

Falcomon looked at Demidevimon, expression livid and loathing. The other quickly turned and flew off, trying to get away as quickly as he could with Falcomon following, killing intent radiating off him in waves.

Below the canopy, the mostly destroyed basket laid on it's side and the digi-egg was rolling away from it, down the hill before it stopped at the edge of the forest, leaning against a trunk of a tree. Beyond lay a vast field, full of flowers and long grass.

There it stayed for the remainder of the night and most of the following day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Now, the first two parts are edited and re-written, get ready for the chapter after this one!

* * *

 **The Hazard Knight  
Chapter 1**

 **The Digi-Egg**

 _ **Forest Zone**_

The pink knight flew without a care in the world, his yellow ribbons fluttering in the wind behind him. Crusadermon had just gotten finished with his solo-mission that involved some rogue Digimon continuously wreaking havoc in a small trading village in the Desert Zone. It didn't take the knight long to resolve and destroy the rogues, they were only Raramon, which made things easier.

Now, he had time to just fly at a leisurely pace, thoughts drifting off to other things. Such things as his fellow Knight and mate, Dynasmon, who was also on a solo mission. He had gone to the Jungle Zone for a reason that Crusadermon couldn't even remember now. He did miss going on joint missions with the other but understood that with the increased activity from the rogues and the likes, they had to stretch themselves out when they can. Their scouts and volunteers could only do so much without them.

His thought was cut off and he paused when the sound of…grunting caught his attention. Usually, things like that wouldn't bother him but something in his core made him change course. He followed this sound to a clearing, and he could see a Goblimon, such hideous and dumb Digimon in his opinion, standing there and poking something. Upon closer inspection, he was startled when he saw that a digi-egg laying there and the Goblimon was seemingly trying to bust it open with its club.

Crusadermon went into action a millisecond later, his protective instincts flaring up.

" _ **SPIRAL SLICE!"**_

The attack hit the Goblimon, causing it to fall away from the egg. It stood up, dazed before taking in the attacker; before it promptly turned and ran off with a frightened and horrid noise that escaped its throat.

"Such a volatile thing." The Knight stated in disgust before looking at the defenseless egg. He knelt and gently scooped it up in his hand, letting it rest in his warm palm. He looked it over and felt relief that the club had done no damage to the egg.

"I wonder which village you belong to." Crusadermon mused before letting his thumb stroke the shell. To his surprise, the egg reacted, warming up slightly. He wondered what that could mean since he had never found an egg that could do that before.

He shook his head and took off into the air once again and headed to the Server Tree, the egg clenched gently in his fist.

* * *

 _ **Server Tree**_

Dynasmon fanned out his wings in a stretch before folding them again as he stood just within the entrance of the Server Tree. He had just gotten back from his mission and was waiting on Crusadermon to come back from his. It was surprising to see that he was the first one back since the pink Knight had always returned before him. It had worried him at first before he dismissed it. He knew that Crusadermon could take care of himself, so he shouldn't worry.

Sure enough, his mate walked in, though he had something clenched in his fist and said fist was against his chest.

"I was wondering when you'd be back." Dynasmon hummed to his mate as he stepped closer and nuzzled the pink knight's head with his own tenderly before eyeing the closed fist. "But I must ask, what is it that you have there?"

The pink Knight felt anxiety building in his data but quickly tried his best to push it away. He had to do this, especially since…

He mentally shook his head and hesitantly pulled his fist away and opened it, revealing the digi-egg to the other. He watched as Dynasmon eyed the egg briefly before looking at him again, a quizzed look making its way onto the dragon man's face.

"Where did you get this digi-egg?" asked Dynasmon, curiosity coloring his tone.

"I found it. A Goblimon was trying to crack it open."

Dynasmon stared at him for a moment before a realization slowly started to dawn on him. "Crusadermon…"

"It was all alone." Crusadermon stated quickly. "I think it was abandoned or taken from somewhere, I'm not sure. What I do know is that I couldn't leave it out there."

The other Knight let out a sigh, knowing that there was no hope of changing his mate's mind. "Come, then. We will speak more of this with Alphamon."

With that, he began is trek to the meeting room, knowing that their leader would still be in there. He usually is after a meeting with the other Knights.

"Alphamon," Dynasmon greeted once he walked into the room. The black and golden Knight turned towards the other in slight surprise.

"Dynasmon, I thought you were going out to wait for Crusadermon."

"He's back." Dynasmon supplied as the pink Knight walked into the room behind him. "But he brought something with him."

Alphamon gave him a puzzled look before walking closer to the two. Crusadermon showed him the egg and Alphamon rubbed his chin in thought while he listened to Crusadermon's explanation. It was obvious where Crusadermon was going with this.

"And you want to raise the little one that's inside the egg as your own?"

"Yes! That's the plan!"

"And did you ask your mate what he thought about this?"

Crusadermon went to answer but paused, thinking. He realized that no, he had not asked Dynasmon about this. He felt some shame after because really, what kind of mate was he when he didn't even ask his other about adopting this little egg and raising the Digimon within.

"I…no, I hadn't." He turned towards Dynasmon, his movements having an apologetic quality to them.

"It's alright, I know how you get when you become excited." Dynasmon reassured the other. "And to what I thought about this…well, I suppose that I wouldn't be against it."

"Really?"

"We have been trying for one of our own, remember?" Dynasmon reminded him. For months, they had been trying to make a digi-egg but without success.

"Has it been decided?" questioned Alphamon.

"Yes, sir. We will be raising it."

"I'll go inform the others then. Congratulations you two." Their leader smiled under his mask before side stepping the two and walked out of the room.

Crusadermon squealed and threw himself on the other, wrapping an arm around his neck while the egg was securely in a closed fist. Dynasmon wrapped his own arms around the lithe waist, relishing the feel of his mate's body pressing against his.

Life was going well, for now.


End file.
